Pout
by aki.hatori0311
Summary: "gege cuek sekali padaku." Qmi couple. Happy reading!


**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Hana PRESENT**

**ZHOUMI KYUHYUN FANFICTION**

"_**POUT"**_

"_**gege cuek sekali pada ku!"**_

**Genre: Romance. **

**Rating: PG-15**

**Desclaimer: ZhouMi, Siwon and Kyuhyun belong to Super Junior and God's. They not Mine. TT~TT**

**Warning: don't read this fanfict if you don't like. Make it easy Kay?**

**a/n: apa fanfict ini termasuk Drabble?**

**ENJOY! **

**READ AND COMMENT OKAAYY?**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Kyuhyun mendengus kesal. Hari ini, entah berapa kali dia mendesah. Ini semua gara-gara Gege-nya yang menghiraukannya dari tadi!

Hari ini mereka sedang membuat MV terbaru mereka. Niat Kyuhyun, dia ingin bermanja-manja dengan gege-nya karena sudah beberapa bulan ini tidak bertemu. Tapi, gege-nya itu malah asik melihat hasil MV mereka dan mendiskusikan bagian mana yang harus di perbaiki.

"ada apa GuiXian-ge?" Henry melirik Kyuhyun cemas. Pasalnya, wajah Kyuhyun semakin terlihat keruh dan sedikit pucat.

"aku tidak apa-apa Henli-ah. Hanya sedikit pusing. Aku duduk di situ sebentar yah?" Kyuhyun menunjuk sudut studio yang terdapat beberapa bangku yang memang di peruntukan untuk istirahat. Henry mengangguk dan berjalan kearah ZhouMi dan SungMin yang sedang melihat MV mereka.

Kyuhyun berjalan lesu kearah pojok studio dan duduk di salah satu kursi. Dia mendesah. Lagi. Kalau seperti ini dia jadi tambah kangen dengan Leeteuk-hyungnya yang sedang ada di Korea. Biasanya Leeteuk-hyung selalu perhatian dan memanjakannya.

Saat sedang menghayal apa-yang-di-lakukan-Leeteuk-hyung dia merasakan rasa dingin di wajahnya. Tubuhnya mengidik kaget. Tangannya refleks menyentuh pipi kanan-nya. Tempat rasa dingin itu berasal. Tangan besar itu rasanya Kyuhyun kenal. Kyuhyun mendongkakan kepalanya dan mendapati Siwon tengah tersenyum –memperlihatkan kedua dimplenya yang manis- ke arahnya. Wajah Kyuhyun sedikit memerah.

"sedang apa kamu di sudut studio seperti ini BabyKyu?" Tanya Siwon sambil mengulurkan tangannya ke arah dahi Kyuhyun dan menyeka keringat yang mengalir turun.

"aku sedikit pusing Siwon-hyung~" Kyuhyun sedikit merengek. Metanya terpejam. Merasakan tangan besar Siwon yang sedikit kasar –karena terlalu sering olahraga- menyeka permukaan kulitnya.

"dan aku terlalu merindukan Leeteuk-hyung." lanjut Kyuhyun seraya membuka matanya. Menatap Siwon dengan pandangan puppy eyes. Membuat Siwon tertawa kecil.

"kalau aku tidak salah, kau baru menelefon Leeteuk-hyung beberapa jam yang lalu."

"tapi aku merindukannya Hyung~ kalau seperti ini, aku jadi berharap Leeteuk-hyung masuk menjadi member Super Junior M saja"

"tapi, Leeteuk-hyung sudah terlalu banyak pekerjaan. Super junior, Super Junior H, Super Junior T, MC dan penyiar. Kalau di tambah dengan Super Junior M apa kau tidak takut kalau Leeteuk-hyung akan sakit?" ucapan Siwon menohok hati Kyuhyun. Kalau di pikir-pikir di antara member-member Super Junior yang lain Leeteuk memang yang paling sibuk.

"kalau begitu, bisakah aku menelefon Leeteuk-hyung sekali lagi? Aku mohon~"

"kata maneger-hyung, Leeteuk-hyung sedang on-air siaran radio. Mungkin nanti malam kau bisa menghubunginya." Siwon tersenyum lalu menyodorkan kaleng jus Apel.

"minumlah. Kau pasti haus dan bosan meminum air mineral dari tadi."

"hehe… gomawo hyung!" Kyuhyun tersenyum kekanakan dan mengambil kaleng jus dari tangan Siwon lalu menghabiskannya secepat yang dia bisa.

Akhirnya, Kyuhyun melupakan kekesalanya pada ZhouMi da malah bermanja-manja dengan Siwon sampai Sutradara memanggil mereka untuk melanjutkan pembuatan MV mereka.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

ZhouMi menghela nafas panjang. Entah kenapa, KuiXian hari ini terlalu dekat dengan Siwon. bukankah biasanya kalau ada acara bersama Super Junior M KuiXian selalu menempel padanya?

ZhouMi membuka pintu Dorm mereka dan melepas sepatunya. Samar, dari arah ruang tamu dia mendengar suara Siwon dan Kyuhyun yang sedang tertawa bersama.

"cih…"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Cklek…

"Hm, Siapa itu? Siwon-hyung?" Kyuhyun menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pintu. Lalu mendapati sosok ZhouMi yang sedang tersenyum lebar padanya.

Kyuhyun menatap malas ke arah ZhouMi lalu memalingkan wajahnya kembali ke arah PSP hitam kesayanganya. Dengan cepat ZhouMi mengubah ekspresinya menjadi cemberut. Kyuhyun mendiamkanya seharian tadi. Dan itu sudah cukup.

"sebenarnya apa salahku pada mu KuiXian?" ZhouMi berjalan mendekati kasur Kyuhyun laldu duduk di samping Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menatap ZhouMi jengkel lalu beringsut menjauhi ZhouMi.

"YA! Jangan menghindari ku terus KuiXian! Setidaknya berikan alasan mu kenapa menjauhi ku!" teriak ZhouMi frustasi sambil mengacak rambut merahnya.

"hiks.."

Zhoumi mendongkakan kepalanya dan melihat kyuhyun dengan tatapan kaget. Ada apa dengan didi-nya yang satu ini? Sebentar marah lalu menangis.

"kau kenapa Kyu? Kenapa tiba-tiba menangis?"

"Kau… kau mendiamkan ku seharian ini! Hiks… lalu kau tiba-tiba masuk ke kamarku dan berteriak di sebelah ku. Hiks…padahal selama ini kau tidak pernah teriak padaku!" ZhouMi terdiam mendengarnya. Dalam hati dia meruntuki dirinya sendiri karna lupa bahwa KuiXian adalah orang yang sangat sensitive.

"Gege cuek sekali padaku!" Teriak Kyuhyun, lalu Kyuhyun berdiri dari kasur dan berjalan ke luar kamar.

"Aku benci Gege" ucap Kyuhyun pelan, namun masih bisa di dengar oleh ZhouMi.

Kyuhyun membuka pintu dan hendak berjalan keluar saat tangan besar ZhouMi memegang dan menarik tanganya untuk kembali masuk ke dalam kamar. dengan gerakan cepat, ZhouMi menutup pintu kamar dan mendorong tubuh ringkih Kyuhyun ke tembok dan mengurung tubuhnya di antara tanganya, lalu mencium Kyuhyun tepat di bibirnya. Melumatnya pelan dengan penuh perasaan. Memuat Kyuhyun melayang karna perlakuan ZhouMi yang sangat lembut.

"apa kau masih benci pada ku?" ZhouMi menatap Kyuhyun intens. Membuat Kyuhyun terdiam sebelum menganguk pelan.

"tentu saja! Sejak seminggu lalu aku datang ke China gege hanya memeluk ku sekali. Lalu gege mendiamkan ku! Padahal aku tak sabar pergi ke china karna merindukanmu. Tapi kau hanya sibuk dengan MV baru dan tidak memperdulikan aku!" jelas Kyuhyun panjang lebar. Membuat ZhouMi tersenyum tipis.

"apa kau tau kenapa aku sangat serius dalam pembuatan MV ini KuiXian?" Kyuhyun menggeleng kesal. Mana dia tau sedangkan selama ini ZhouMi jarang berbicara padanya?

"mana aku tahu. Kau-.."

"itu agar MV kita cepat selesai dan kita bisa lebih cepat menikmati waktu bersama kita. Kau tau KuiXian, aku sangat merindukan mu sampai hampir gila. Karna itu, saat membuat MV, aku sangat serius. Itu agar kita bisa lebih cepat menikmati waktu bersama. Aku ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan keliling china dan menghabiskan waktu bersama. Tapi kau malah dekat-dekat dengan Siwon-gege!"

Kyuhyun terdiam "aku kan tidak tau ge… kenapa kau tidak memberi tahu ku sebelumnya! Kau kan bisa menelefon ku! Kau tidak tau betapa aku merindukan pelukan hangat mu dan ciuman lembut mu!" wajah Kyuhyun memerah. Dia tidak percaya dia baru saja mengatakan hal yang memalukan.

ZhouMi tersenyum senang lalu mencium bibir Kyuhyun kilat.

"kalau begitu sama dengan ku. Aku merindukanmu. Saanggaaatt merindukanmu. Hampir setiap minggu aku harus mengganti bedcover ku karna memimpikan mu tidur di bawahku tanpa mengenakan apapun dengan wajah merah dan desahan yang keras." Wajah Kyuhyun memerah. Tanganya bergerak memukul kepala ZhouMi dan memukulnya keras.

"PABBO! Kau mesum sekali Gege!" ZhouMi terkekeh pelan melihat wajah kyuhyun yang memerah dengan sempurna.

"aku mesum karna mu kuixian~"

Kyuhyun mendengus kesal. Bibirnya di poutkan dan tangannya melipat di dada.

Zhoumi terkekeh melihat tingkah kuixian-nya. Kuixian yang sedang merajuk sangat manis.

Chuu~

Wajah Kyuhyun memerah. Zhoumi kembali terkekeh.

" memasang wajah seperti itu hanya membuat aku semakin ingin menyerang mu KuiXian~"

Kyuhyun mengerang. Sejak kapan Namjachingu-nya semesum ini? Apa karna terlalu sering bermain dengan eunhyuk-hyung?

"nahh karna kau sudah mendiamkan ku selama seminggu ini, ku pastikan kau mendapatkan hukumana setimpal~"

Oh God.

Kyuhyun berjanji akan memukul kepala hyung-nya yang mesum itu saat dia sampai di dorm.

.

.

Dan Dorm itu pun penuh dengan suara erangan Kyuhyun dan geraman ZhouMi. Keras sekali.

END

.

.

Omake

.

.

"yay! Akhirnya aku dapat video NC QMi~" bisik seorang namja yang sedang mengintip kyuhyun. Kekasihnya yang berada di belakang hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala.

"sabar ne siwonie?" ucap namja itu pada namja yang menatap pintu kamar Kyuhyun dengan wajah nelangsa.

.

.

End Omake ^^

A/N:

Fyuh~ setelah saya hiatus, saya baru mendapatkan feel menulis akhir-akhir ini. Sebenarnya saya libur sekolah udah lama~ tapi saya terlalu sibuk dengan kegiatan mari-membantu-mama.

Maaf karna bukan update utang Fanfict saya dan malah posting Fanfict baru. Saya nggak ada feel buat fanfict itu~ sebenernya sih tinggal dengerin lagu-nya terus lanjutin. Abisnya lagunya nyesek banget sih~ tapi, saya lagi nggak mau galau. Karna itu, sorry yah Minna-san~ ^^ kalo dapet feel nanti saya cepet-cepet tulis terus Update deh~

Arigatou udah baca fanfict saya~ *bow

With Tortilla Chips

.::Hana Ajibana ^3^::.

Finished: 1 January 2013


End file.
